


Сломанные крылья

by KsushaFray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsushaFray/pseuds/KsushaFray
Summary: Отчаявшись избежать своей вины и кошмаров после задания, Гарри случайно превращается в ястреба. Всё заканчивается тем, что он ломает оба крыла и страдает частичной потерей памяти. Его находит Снейп, который помогает ему, а он тем временем узнает правду о своем профессоре.Эта работа также публикуется и на ФБ





	Сломанные крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652909) by Snapegirlkmf. 



Гарри подтянул колени к груди и положил на них голову, внимательно прислушиваясь к тихому щебетанию и уханью сов в совятне. В книге о превращениях анимагов, которую он взял из библиотеки, говорилось, что ему нужно быть спокойным и находиться в уединенном месте, чтобы сосредоточиться на поиске своего избранного животного.

В книге также говорилось, что его инстинктивно тянет к тем видам животных, к которым он испытывает близость. Он вытащил из-под рубашки большую Всемирную энциклопедию видов животных, которую стащил летом из комнаты Дадли. Она пылилась на книжной полке его двоюродного брата, и он никогда не читал её. 

Он начал изучать книгу анимагов на Рождественских каникулах, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. На чем-то, кроме ужасных кошмаров, которые все еще мучили его со времен последнего задания Турнира Трех Волшебников, где Седрик погиб. Его убили только потому, что он мешал прикончить его, Гарри. Гарри, чью кровь насильно взяли у него для воскрешения из мертвых исчадия ада — мага Волан-де-Морта.

Гарри все еще снились кошмары об этом кровавом ритуале. О том, как верный Петтигрю отрезал себе руку, чтобы злой колдун мог заново вырастить тело, чтобы его зловонный дух мог жить в сосуде. Когда Петтигрю вытащил из котла окровавленное блестящее существо, оно вот-вот должно было возродиться. Размером с пятилетнего ребенка, но с холодным жестоким лицом и змеиными глазами... Глаза, которые видели смерть и все же прятали в себе все зло, совершенное им? Стоит ли удивляться, что Гарри проснулся с криком?

Конечно, его родственники были явно этому не обрадовались. Они потребовали у него заткнуться и лечь спать дальше. Он очень раздражал их, когда просыпался посреди ночи, скуля и причитая, как плаксивый младенец. Гарри приходилось спать, засунув в рот уголок подушки или простыни, чтобы заглушить свои крики.

Или же, как правило, он вообще не спал — не мог снова закрыть глаза и видеть, как Седрик падает, с выражением изумления и недоверия на открытом, честном лице… Его жизнь оборвалась, едва начавшись. Отнеси моё тело. Отнеси моё тело. Снова и снова он слышал последнюю предсмертную просьбу Седрика, а потом резко просыпался, завывая, дрожа, чувствуя приступы тошноты.

Поэтому он принялся изучать свои тексты, потому что это было гораздо лучше, чем слышать голоса в своей голове. Книга о наставлениях анимагу заинтересовал его и позволил сосредоточиться исключительно на этом аспекте магии, аспекте, который он отчаянно жаждал освоить.

Крестный сказал ему, что Джеймс стал анимагом на пятом курсе, и тогда он, Сириус и Петтигрю тоже научились превращаться. Так что, рассудил Гарри, он тоже должен уметь это делать.

Он никому не сказал о своем решении после того, что случилось с Диггори, и после того, как Министерство почти исключило его, когда он защитил Дадли от дементоров. Он больше никому не доверял. Будет лучше, если его друзья не узнают, что он задумал. На самом деле, было бы лучше, если бы у него вообще не было друзей — тогда их нельзя было бы убить за то, что они связаны с ним. « В последнее время они не особо-то и горят желанием со мной связываться. Все, о чем может говорить Рон — это Квиддич, создание команды и попытки решить, хочет ли он целоваться с Лавандой или Гермионой. А Гермиона помешана на СОВах и учебе, она бы не догадалась, что понравилась парню, даже если он встал бы перед ней на колено и объявил бы об этом перед всей школой.»

Между тем, «Ежедневный пророк» ежедневно печатал статьи о том, что он сумасшедший, и люди шептались о нем, прикрываясь руками. Разве удивительно, что ему нравилось уединяться в совятне? Дамблдор избегал его весь семестр, у Сириуса были свои проблемы и Гарри было неудобно возлагать не него свои переживания.

Он привык спать один в общей комнате или здесь, в Совятне, на старых одеялах, которые стащил из кладовки. Единственными, кого он мог потревожить своими кошмарами, были совы и кролики. Не нужно подливать масла в огонь, который уже горит.

Он снова перевернул страницы энциклопедии животных, и снова его большой палец остановился на страницах с надписью «хищные птицы». Хищники. Великолепные птицы, которые парили на ветру и покидали небо только для того, чтобы охотиться и спать. Он с тоской смотрел на фотографии ястребов, соколов, орлов. Его собственная снежная сова смотрела на него с глянцевой фотографии восемь на десять.

Его взгляд снова был прикован к ястребам, особенно, к одному ястребиному виду, который даже не был родом с Британских островов.

Краснохвостый ястреб.

Там была фотография коричневого ястреба с характерным красным оперением, летящего в сверкающей полосе неба. Пальцы Гарри крепче сжали книгу и он задрожал, глядя на фотографию, внимательно изучая ее, словно пытаясь впитать в свою плоть.

Очень красивый. Такой дикий и свободный. Он может идти, куда хочет, как хочет, он может летать, куда его несет ветер.

Я желаю. . .О, как бы я хотел. . .У меня была бы такая свобода.

Тогда его охватило сокрушительное одиночество и он, покачав головой, твердо решил не предаваться отчаянию.

Ему нужно было найти ключ, чтобы открыть свою анимагическую форму. Это был единственный выход из его унылой жалкой жизни.

Он склонил голову и сосредоточился, желая, чтобы его магия пробудилась.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне это нужно. Мне нужно улететь, мне нужно летать, чувствовать ветер под своими крыльями. Я больше не хочу быть Гарри Поттером. . . Мне надоело быть мальчиком-который-выжил, сумасшедшим спасителем, на которого всем наплевать.

Я просто хочу быть… Свободным.

И что-то глубоко внутри него наконец пробудилось, вызванное нуждой и отчаянием.

Он почувствовал, что дрожит, потягиваясь; его тело было одновременно горячим и обжигающе холодным.

Книга выскользнула из его рук, потому что у него больше не было рук, чтобы держать ее.

У него были крылья, когти и большой крючковатый клюв; его глаза были острыми, он мог видеть отдельные зерна в древесине под ногами и перья на коричневой сове, которая была ближе всего к нему.

Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и то, что из него вырвалось, было громким криком краснохвостого ястреба.

Совы зашуршали на своих насестах, глядя на пришельца с подозрением и недоверием.

Молодой ястреб, который когда-то был мальчиком по имени Гарри, почувствовал раздражение и тревогу, и попытался убежать от них.

Не обращая внимания на свирепые взгляды и предупреждающее шипение, краснохвостый ястреб неуклюже подошел к большому открытому окну и уселся на край.

Небо только-только потемнело от розово-золотистого до индиго, и ястреб вдруг почувствовал огромное желание расправить крылья и взмыть ввысь.  


Ветер носился вокруг башни, нашептывая соблазнительный рефрен. Подходи и лети. Подходи и лети.

Не в силах сопротивляться соблазну, ястреб расправил крылья и бросился вниз с башни.

Его крылья поймали восходящий поток воздуха, и на одно мгновение у него остановилось сердце, и он воспарил над землей, свободный и ничем не связанный.

Но тут на новоиспеченного анимага обрушился встречный ветер, и его крылья дрогнули, а инстинкт ястреба был подавлен мгновенным, чисто человеческим ужасом.

Это заняло всего одно мгновение.  
Ветер подхватил легкокостную птицу и швырнул ее в небо. Запаниковав окончательно, Гарри попытался взмахнуть крыльями, чтобы удержаться в воздухе, но без ястребиного инстинкта, руководившего им, он не знал, как летать, так же как ребенок не знает, как ходить.

Он обнаружил, что падает, визжа от ужаса, и ветер с силой ударил его о камень башни. Он почувствовал, как что-то треснуло и пронзительную боль в крыле.

Кри-и-ар

Затем он начал кувыркаться снова и снова; его левое крыло безвольно повисло, пока он не ударился о землю с отвратительным глухим стуком. Он почувствовал, как что-то сломалось в его крыле, прежде чем он не смог больше терпеть боль и потерял сознание, погрузившись в глубокую, черную темноту. Его единственная надежда на свободу разбилась в одну долю секунды.

Он моргнул раз, другой и медленно открыл глаза, обнаружив, что смотрит на мир тьмы. Он задохнулся, открыв рот, чтобы выкрикнуть вопрос и услышал слабый, тревожный крик раненого краснохвоста.

— Прекрати двигаться, глупая птица, — приказал мягкий голос, шелковый, но с оттенком льда. — Ты еще больше навредишь себе, если будешь сопротивляться.

Тогда ястреб перестал двигаться, потому что ему было очень больно и страшно, но почему-то голос показался ему знакомым. А фамильярность — это хорошо. Ястреб устроился поудобнее, склонив голову на грудь, чувствуя себя больным и все же уверенным. Его ноги сжимали покрытое тканью предплечье, удерживаемое странным теплом, которое издавало странный звук!

Этот шум должен был бы испугать раненую птицу, но он был странно успокаивающим. Ястреб еще плотнее закутался в плащ, который был наспех обернут вокруг его изломанного тела и впал в полубессознательное состояние.

По вибрациям и эху шагов он понял, что его несут куда-то вниз, но это было все. Ястреб дрожал, издавая тихие звуки отчаяния, когда мастер зелий нес его обратно в лабораторию, потому что каждое движение сотрясало его сломанные крылья и било агонией, хотя Снейп старался идти быстро и осторожно.

— Тихо. Я бы трансгрессировал, если бы мог, но директор установил защиту, а это значит, что нам придется идти пешком, — пробормотал шелковистый голос и лед исчез из его тона. — Расслабься, мы скоро будем в моей лаборатории и тогда я смогу увидеть, что с тобой сделали. Ты, должно быть, любимец какого-нибудь сокольничего, сбежавший, потому что краснохвостые ястребы не водятся ни в Шотландии, ни в Англии.

Так вот кто я такой? Да, так и должно быть. Потому что я не помню ничего другого, кроме полета и последующего падения.

Ястреб замычал, и дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда он вспомнил тошнотворное падение и ужасную боль, которая последовала за ним, и еще глубже прижался к груди темного спасителя, надеясь, что голос так или иначе заставит эту скрежещущую боль утихнуть.  
Редактировать часть

Примечания:

Примечания автора: Я черпал вдохновение из фильма о краснохвостых ястребах, который видел по телевизору, а также из своего извечного увлечения хищними птицами. Надеюсь, вам понравится! 

Далее: Северус пытается вылечить крылья ястреба, но никто никогда не говорил, что Гарри был послушным пациентом.  
Реклама:


End file.
